Snow Kisses
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: It's Roxas and Namine's first Christmas eve after being reunited with Sora and Kairi. Will Namine get her first kiss? Written for Keyblade Master of Promise's challenge in which it won first place! NaminexRoxas OneShot. Major fluffiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own KH…Though I wish I did. I would **love **to own Kingdom Hearts but alas…I can't.

Roxas: Yay!!! It's MysticStoryteller's first OneShot! And _I'm_ in it!!

Namine: Me too! (blush)I'm excited. (big smile)

Me: haha. I'm nervous….I hope everyone likes it.

(Xemnas Pops in) Xemnas: They'd better…. (growls)

Me: AGH!!!! (faints)

Roxas: Josh? Uh….Josh?! Wake up!!!!

Me: (blinks) I'm alive! Sort of….

Namine: That's good.

Roxas: Shouldn't we get to the story now?

Me: Oh yeah!

A/N: thehe. I've always wanted to do that. Well, this is for my good friend Keyblade Master of Promise's challenge. I kinda wanted to try my hand at a NaminexRoxas OneShot. It's my first try at Namine and Roxas so _please _give me slack. It's my first time and if it goes well, I'll write more. Promise. Anyways, so I know that Namine and Roxas can't come out of Sora and Kairi's body but I did so for the story's sake; it would be really boring without it. So understand that I _know _it couldn't happen. This story takes place on Christmas Eve at Hollow Bastion. I almost picked Traverse Town, but I decided against it since I don't remember it a whole lot. Well, enjoy!

Namine sat alone, her golden hair shimmering. The night was cold and she was thankful for the warmth inside Leon's base as she sketched artfully in her notebook. Oh how her heart leapt with quiet happiness. She had always loved Christmas, even when she had still been unborn, still one with Kairi.

Now, every once a year, Namine and Roxas were allowed to leave Kairi and Sora's bodies for twenty-four hours. The four had quickly decided that, on Christmas Eve night they would release their two nobodies so they could enjoy a night together, and Christmas with their friends. A few months after Sora's defeat of Xemnas, Leon had invited them to spend their Christmas in Hollow Bastion, which Riku, Sora and Kairi had hastily accepted.

For the rest of the months, Namine waited anxiously. She couldn't wait to be able to actually _touch _Roxas again and maybe…just maybe…she would get her first kiss. She told no one of this, though Kairi probably knew.

But the days flew by, and before Namine knew it, the friends gathered up crisp winter day (as least, for Destiny Islands anyway) and hopped in the Gummi ship to Hollow Bastion. Namine had felt her excitement welling up inside and the sheer fact of knowing that Kairi too was excited, made Namine even more happy. But she hid it, as usual; she kept it inside and said nothing about it.

They had arrived on a snow basked Hollow Bastion early on Christmas Eve morning. They were greeted by Leon, Aerith, Merlin, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie and Cid. And, to Sora's surprise, with them were Donald, Goofy and King Mickey and Queen Minnie. All of them dressed in their winter gear, with smiling faces. Some were waving while Yuffie jumped up and down and Cloud, as cool as ever, just nodded to them.

The afternoon had been spent buying presents and drinking hot chocolate, telling each other stories and listening to Sora retelling his adventures for the hundredth time. Namine still waited with bated breath until the hour of her embodiment arrived. Until then, she had to think of how bad she felt for not being able to get Roxas a present, how much she loved snow and anticipate her first kiss.

So here she was alone in Merlin's library. It was quiet and Namine smiled to herself; she liked being alone. Sora and Kairi were out for a walk (they should be back any minute) , the others were playing a lively game of charades in the next room and she didn't quite know where Roxas was.

Slowly, she let herself be taken over by her muse, letting her pencil flow freely. In the past, she hadn't been the best artist…but now she was highly skillful and getting better all the time. Her art didn't make things happen anymore, so it was good to know that no matter how many pictures Namine drew of Roxas, he would always be the same Roxas.

The door creaked as someone entered the room. "Hey Namine." She made a slight change to her picture of Roxas about to give her a flower and looked up. She blushed red because entering the room was Roxas himself dressed in a comfortable winter sweater and jeans. Around his neck was a scarf and he looked as though he just came in from the cold. He smiled shyly and asked, as he sat down in a comfy red cushioned seat nearby "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, nothing!" Namine said hurriedly, closing it quickly and smiling a little too much. He sat there for a moment, looking slightly unsure of himself. Namine gazed at him. He was just so…wonderful. Words couldn't describe how she felt about him. Her eyes wandered over his spiky blonde hair and those…perfect…blue eyes. For a second, their eyes met and locked in a meaningful way, before they both looked away.

There was an uneasy silence as Namine stared at the floor, trying to memorize its pattern. "Namine?" Roxas's voice was quiet. "Do you…want to go take a walk?"

Namine smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah…sure!" She said softly, grabbing her scarf and gloves.

Roxas opened the door for her and the two walked in the room bursting with laughing, jovial people. Sora was on the floor; apparently back from his walk, trying an awful attempt to mimic a worm. Everyone was too busy laughing to even guess.

Namine walked over to Kairi and kneeled next to her chair. "Where are you going?" Kairi asked in a whisper, for the others hadn't noticed Namine. There were still too amused.

"Out for a walk." Namine said, her eyes asking the one question that had been on her mind all day; Kairi's seemed to mirror it as well: _"Could this be it?"_

"You have fun okay." Kairi whispered, giving Namine a quick hug and a comforting smile. "Good luck!" She winked as Namine jogged over to Roxas and said "Alright, I think I'm ready now." She tucked a strand of silky blonde hair and looked at the floor again, unsure what he would do. Would he offer to hold the door? Would he take her hand?

Roxas was shy for a moment too, and then took her hand boldly in his. "Come on." He opened the door, letting her go first.

The cold air hit Namine like a boulder. Below her was a drift of snow on the deserted street. Before her, in the distance, was the abandoned castle that stood alone, unreachable to its environs.

Roxas grabbed her hand again, tightly. He had no gloves on but his hands were unnaturally warm.

They walked in an uneasy silence for a while. Neither one knew what to say; because they had a million things they wanted each other to know. It wasn't long before their faces had a soft blush on them because of the cold and their fingers were numb.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, his tone questioning. Her heart leapt; had her moment finally arrived? He looked up at the dark sky. "If you could be with anyone right now…who would it be?"

"You." Namine said immediately, before she could even think about it. She blushed rosy red.

He laughed quietly, his breath floating away into the night of unbearable cold. "Here." He handed her a small box. "I bought you a present." _That's _what he, Kairi and Sora had been doing all evening, she decided.

With frozen fingers, she untied the red ribbon and let it fall away. Slowly, she opened the lid to find a ring. For a painstaking moment she wanted to scream "I do, I do!" but realized she wasn't old enough to marry. But with closer inspection she saw that something was inscribed on its silver surface: "You will never be forgotten."

"Roxas! It's…perfect!" She whispered. Carefully she took off her gloves and put it on. "Thank you so much." She said quietly, her voice thick with gratification.

"You're welcome." His voice was cool, as he smiled slightly and put his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, Namine was struck with the guilt; she remembered that she hadn't gotten Roxas anything. "I'm so…sorry. Roxas…I…I didn't get you a present." She hung her head in shame.

To her surprise, he smiled and pulled her close. "That's alright."

"I-It is?" She said, blushing again.

"Yeah." He smiled that sweet, perfect smile. "That's alright." He repeated, almost glowing. "You're the only present I need." And then he kissed her. It was a little awkward, since it was both their first kiss. But oh how beautifully sweet it was.

Then, something fell in Namine's hair. They pulled away for a moment. It was snow. Only moments later, the air was thick with snow. Roxas laughed, before kissing her again. "This has been the best Christmas Eve ever."

A/N: (grins) did you like it? I hope so. It was a lot of fun to write. Please review and let me know how I did!

Roxas: No flamers!

Me: Yeah, most definitely.

Namine: That was fun.

Me: Yeah, I'm thinking that I might do a series of OneShots with you guys (smiles)!

Xenmas: What about me?!??

Me: **AGH! **(faints again)

Xemnas: Whoops! (leaves)

Roxas: I'll go get a bucket of water! (runs off stage)

Namine: Uh…Okay, well… Josh thanks you for reading! And uh…say…. 'snow' in your review if you've read the author notes. So um…bye!


End file.
